A core service and one or more sub-services are normally implemented in a computer system via a plurality of nodes (also referred to as configuration items). These nodes are normally processor-based, and can further include peripheral devices. Services (as compared to particular nodes or configuration items) need a more sophisticated approach in order to map the particular IT components that are responsible for a service's failure, or the service's inability to provide function to varying degrees, to the information management structure of the objects. Because of this need for a more sophisticated approach, the art is in need of a different methodology to determine the effect that particular IT components in a system have on the failure of a service of the system.
The approaches described in this background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this background section.